thesimssocialfandomcom-20200214-history
Dreams
Dreams is a type of Backpack Item. You can have a maximum of 30 of these. How to Get *Request from friends individually *Use any item to fulfill your Sim's Sleep need. For example, drops from the following items: **Beds and Chaise loungers - un-equip Night Owl trait to use without getting bored **ColleXion Dressing Room - "Makeover" when visting friends (Very High Drop Rate!) **Rockadeer - "Gentle Rock" action (High Drop Rate!) **Pola-Ice Igloo - "Sleep" action (High Drop Rate and doesn't use energy) **MSS Hoojamaflip interaction - Switch On **Spatacula SteamMe™ Sauna interaction - Reinvigorate & Collect Reward. **Pandora's Box interaction - Open The Box **Vegas Ritzy Fountain build interactions **Atlas HomeBody Gym interaction - Pull Weights **Dove® Hair Chaise Lounge interaction - 'Relax' and 'Sunbathe' (High Drop Rate!) **Mr Fitt's SimZum Mat *Drops when talking to the Cheshire Cat in your Yard *Visit friend with completed ColleXion Dressing Room and do Makeover interaction *Awarded for completing steps in the following quests: **Needs to Know **Smart Start *Awarded for achieving Player Levels of 10, 23, 36, 49, and 62. *Click on News Feed post from Flagged Up Pole interaction - Raise Plumbob Uses 'Quests' is used in the following quests: *Animal Instincts *Curiouser and Curiouser *Electric Dreams *Garden of Delights *Holding out for a Hero *Holiday Tales Part 1: The Simch *It's A Date *Needs to Know *Take My Advice *Who Shot Dallas? 'Skills' Regular Skills *Unlocks Art Skill levels in the following items: **André & André Dummy (3 needed) **ComfyGal Recliner™ Spa Deluxe (24 needed) **Domestica Stitch-Up 500 (2 needed) **DraftBlast Artboard (5 needed) **Elegance Perfume Table (10 needed) **Ice 'n' Chisel Set (3 needed) **Japanese Easel (8 needed) **Landscape Easel (2 needed) **Lonely Mermaid Sculpture (2 needed) **Mr Artsy™ Pro Draftsman Table (11 needed) **PixelPower Basic (3 needed) **Portrait Easel (1 needed) **Simoir Model Mannequin (3 needed) **Vegas Card Show Table (15 needed) **Venusto Fashion Desk (3 needed) **Wonderland Topiary (10 needed) *Unlocks Athletic Skill levels in the following item: **Atlas Free Weights (8 needed) **Atlas HomeBody Gym (8 needed) **Coates' Umbrella Stand (2 needed) **Greg's Billiard's Table (3 needed) **Mr Fitt's SimZum Mat (5 needed) **Simiyoga Soft-Landing Mat (10 needed) **SupaHapiTime Pinata (7 needed) **Vegas NiteLife Stage (7 needed) *Unlocks Cooking Skill levels in the following items: **Arrigo Coffee Machine (2 needed) **DyKoTami Coffee Machine (5 needed) **Mr Füd's Ice Cream Maker (10 needed) **Oasis Master Brick Oven (6 needed) **Old Lenny's Lemonade Stand (6 needed) **Quantum Orbital Kitchen (6 needed) **Re-Lux Deluxe Grill (7 needed) **Re-Lux RefreshMaster Mini Bar (7 needed) **SwigSpot Anniversary Edition (4 needed) **ValleyView Splendor BBQ (6 needed) *Unlocks Driving Skill levels in the following items: **Percival Penny Farthing (6 needed) **Presto (5 needed) **Scidaddle City Scooter (8 needed) **Sealox Luxury Yacht (16 needed) **Sterling (2 needed) *Unlocks Logic Skill levels in the following items: **Kochanski Chess Set (6 needed) **Sheldon Golden Orrery (10 needed) *Unlocks Music Skill levels in the following items: **Audikey PureTone Lazer Harp (4 needed) **Connie's Country Stage (4 needed) **Golden Harp (4 needed) **GrabIt 500 Mic and Stand (8 needed) **Key-Note (4 needed) **Leopold's Lute (8 needed) **Liebefunkenmann SS-30 (5 needed) **Limelight Mic Stand (6 needed) **Melena's Bongos (10 needed) **PluckMeister Ltd Edition (6 needed) **RekTek Karaoke Machine (4 needed) **Simphonic Electric Guitar (8 needed) **Smoothie's Saxaphone (6 needed) *Unlocks Writing Skill levels in the following items: **Amour Edition Typewriter (20 needed) **Bradbury Tristar (6 needed) **Couplet Poet Pro (1 needed) **Gaia Spirit Tree (5 needed) **Hunt N' Peck T5a (2 needed) **IPlum Desktop (4 needed) **Moneywell RSi (2 needed) **Philosopher's Chaise Lounge (7 needed) Special Skills *Unlocks Angelic Bed Skill levels in the Blissful Dreamer Double Bed (14 needed) *Unlocks skill levels in the ColleXion Dressing Room (6 needed) *Unlocks skill levels in the Connie's Country Stage (16 needed) *Unlocks Fairy Tale Tower Skill levels in The Great Dragon Tower (14 needed) *Unlocks Flower Van Skill levels in the Blossom Combivan (11 needed) *Unlocks skill levels in the Kurage Sushi Bar (6 needed) *Unlocks Leisure Pool Skill levels in the Ataraxia Leisure Pool (14 needed) *Unlocks Naughty Bed Skill levels in the Tempest Nights Double Bed (4 needed) *Unlocks skill levels in the MeadowShine Fairy Tree (26 needed) *Unlocks skill levels in the Quantum Orbital Kitchen (13 needed) *Unlocks Romantic Dining Table Skill levelsin the Amour Dinner For Two (16 needed) *Unlocks skill levels in the Sealox Luxury Yacht (18 needed) *Unlocks SimPhonic Jukebox Skill levels in the SimPhonic Jukebox (15 needed) *Unlocks skill levels in the SwigSpot Anniversary Edition (8 needed) *Unlocks skill levels in the ValleyView Splendor BBQ (9 needed) *Unlocks skill levels in the Tyler Blanks Reform Wardrobe (8 needed) *Unlocks Tropical Zen Garden Skill levels in the Zen Garden (9 needed) 'Other' *Used to Craft the Good Night's Sleep. Category:Backpack Items